Shala's revenge
"I want you to obey me or else I Will fucking destroy you!" "your a monster, i won't obey to you and let you get away with all of this!"- finn confronting shala Shala's revenge is the 10th episode of finn the fox it focuses on the return of shala and george making everything alive as well as making some people *except finn and his friends* obey them and shala, george and mike battles their enemies, and later its up to finn to face the 3 alone and redeem one of them who is (SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE EPISODE) Characters in this episode Finn the fox Shala George the rat every alive things Mike the lizard Carlos the dog Jerry the gator Luke the croc Kevin the kangaroo Small rock Mr pepper Andy tappor ashley David Mike jr mariana carloline Sarah Derek sally daran ian jason (Cameo) jenny (Cameo) Mason (Cameo) bob the dog (cameo) hank oliver (cameo) the angry toy plane (appears in dream and form only) troy (First appearance) ed (first appearance) the employe richard mr carrot (appears in dream and form only) stanley (form only and flashbacks) raymond and his friends lankana jarla the fox (first appearance in flashback) Carolina the fox (First appearance in flashback) the mirror animal (first appearance) Plot The episode begins with finn running until he sees daran infront of him, then luke comes up and saves finn, luke tells finn to run while he deals with daran, but finn is encountered by mr pepper and his army until jerry and carlos comes up and shoots his army, but then mr carrot comes up and fights mr pepper, finn then runs and sees his other friends fighting the toy plane and ian, mariana tells finn to help kevin and sarah who are attacked by george, finn runs and kicks him in the butt while the rest fights the enemies, after a fight, the enemies begins to chase finn himself finn runs into a house and finds carlos, who turns around like he was hypotized again, and then his friends and most of his enemies starting to talk as if they are hating finn, and then shala appears behind him, Trivia * this is the second time we see the full main cast *along with mariana and carloline and derek* * Mike the lizard Returns in this episode since the truth about shala * the stone scene is a reference to the medusa bug episode from reboot * this is the first time small rock, mr pepper, sarah, ashley, tappor, mariana, derek, and carloline meet shala as well as them including luke and carlos meeting george the rat for the first time *despite finn, jerry, david, and small rock has saw him before* * lankana appears again in this episode * this is the first time we see ashley and sarah confront their father face to face * this is the first time the females fight shala * this is the first episode to have more then just 2 parts * this is the first and only time finn battles george * this episode takes place after the events of the finale of shala's escape * george gets redeemed in this episode and becomes a supporting character making him the first enemy to become a ally in this series * this is the only time shala wins and then loses at the end * shala makes everything in the world alive as well as hypotizeing all the haters *Except finn and his main allies and mr pepper* * this is the first time finn confronts mike Finn will confront him again in episode 14 mike vs devon! this is the first time george has met mike the lizard * George seems to have Knew that sarah is mikes daughter by looking at the picture next to mike, despite the picture not appearing in the truth about shala it can be possible mike may have put it there sometime after the episode, * Mike seems to hate kevin dating his Daughter, Because of kevin being in the studio back in the truth about shala, and hating his show, * Mike seems to hate mariana alot * This is the second episode *Not to despite the remake of episode 1 which is now canon* to not feature the theme song (first being the original pilot), but the opening is instead Beginning from finn's dream * this is the first episode to not have a title card with any characters or background on it * Give up the fight plays at the begining of the episode before finn encounters his worst nightmare and waking up * even though the toy plane is broken and mr carrot is dead, they appear in the dream as well as being used as forms by shala while she battles finn and george * ian still has his long hair in the dream and even as shalas form (shala even uses his human form as well) * in the fight scene in this episode shala turns herself into multible forms of some of finns friends including some enemies such as frank, mr carrot, daran, mike, george, lankana, ian, and stanley (From shala's escape), * this is one of the episodes where mr pepper is somewhat a ally of finn * this is the first episode that is widescreen which will be useful for upcoming future episodes * shala dies in this episode but she was later revived by the mirror animal, she returns 5 episodes later in the episode attack of the adopted father * this is the first appearance of the mirror animal who has a huge role in the second half * there is a few harry potter references in this episode, such as mariana having a theory about a sword appearing and destroying the super secret wand which is a reference to the sword of gryffindor which can destroy horcruxes, and when shala tells her allies not to do nothing, its a reference to the goblet to fire * the mysterious figure is based on the mirror figure from mcjuggernuggets * its revealed that finn has a sister that had to go to another town for a few months but its possible that she will return in one of these episodes * its also revealed that finn has a girlfriend but she went on a flight somewhere its possible she will appear near the end of this season * in the first trailer of this episode there was a shot of shala with the super secret wand and the alive objects getting angry at finn, however it was cut from the episode for some reason. * shala hypnotizes some of the enemies from previous episodes such as ian, daran, and sally (george's younger sister) its unknown if she will meet them in person one day despite her being revived by the mirror animal * Devon was originally gonna appear in the end of the episode however, the creator decided to let him be introduced in episode 11 * despite, Devon, kyle, kinley, rick, craig, christina, garrett, flint, and heather and perhaps many other future characters, not appearing in this episode until the next few episodes and seasons, it can be true that they were also hypnotized during the events of this episode * the super secret wand gets destroyed by finn in this episode marking its only appearance in a finn episode Errors * at the credits scene, daran's name is mistaken as "Derek the rhino" * when finn breaks out of the stone in the second shot again, his pattern on the right arm of his shirt is green instead of blue * one scene where shala and the objects were stareing at finn was cut from this episode despite appearing in the trailer, Category:Episodes focusing on shala Category:Episodes focusing on george Category:Episodes focusing on finn Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes with the full cast Category:Episodes focusing on the mirror animal